Minerva McGonagall
Summary Professor Minerva McGonagall was a Scottish half-blood witch, the only daughter of Muggle Robert McGonagall and witch Isobel Ross. She also was the older sister of Malcolm and Robert Jr. Minerva attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Gryffindor House, but it took the Sorting Hat five and a half minutes to decide if she was Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, which made her a Hatstall. During her seventh year, she was appointed Head Girl. After her education, Minerva worked for two years at the Ministry of Magic and later returned to Hogwarts, where she became Head of Gryffindor House and the Transfiguration professor. Though she wasn't a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War, Minerva greatly helped the Ministry of Magic's resistance through spying Death Eaters and bringing the Aurors crucial information on their activities. Eventually, Minerva became concurrently, at differing times, Deputy Headmistress and Headmistress of Hogwarts. In 1995, she opposed Dolores Umbridge, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. She also protected the students from Alecto and Amycus Carrow from 1997 until 1998. As part of the Order of Phoenix's new resistance movement, Minerva fought in several battles of both wars, including the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Battle of Hogwarts, where she led the resistance against Lord Voldemort. Minerva survived the Second Wizarding War and continued her job as Headmistress, a title she still held as of Albus Potter's time at Hogwarts. (Harry Potter Wiki) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 8-C with magic, higher in her prime Name: Minerva McGonagall Origin: Harry Potter Gender: Female Age: 85 or 131 during the events of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (there are several contradicting sources) Classification: Witch, Professor, Head of Transfiguration (formerly), Head of Gryffindor (formerly), Deputy Headmistress (formerly), Headmistress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Paralysis Inducement, Healing, Teleportation, Transmutation, Summoning, Disarming, Can summon a patronus, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Deconstruction, Earth Manipulation, Limited Creation, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, BFR with Vanishing Spell, Animation, Transformation, Shapeshifting (Can turn into a cat), Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification, Flight (with a broomstick), Multilingualism (Can read ancient runes) Attack Potency: Wall level. Building level with magic (Fought Voldemort with Horace Slughorn and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Duelled with Severus Snape evenly. According to Poppy Pomfrey, the group of Aurors would not have stood a chance against McGonagall in broad daylight). Some spells also ignore conventional durability Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic combat speed and reactions (Kept up with Voldemort) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, Class 5 with magic Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher with spells Durability: Wall level physically (Survived, albeit barely, being hit by four Stunning Spells despite her old age, which many thought should have killed her), Large Building level against magical attacks with Protego, higher with stronger shields Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with spells Standard Equipment: Wand Intelligence: Gifted. Was a professor at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, later Headmistress Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Magic Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Healing Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Wand Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Water Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Pain Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sound Users Category:Holy Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Earth Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Cold Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life Users Category:Harry Potter